Elevator fixtures
Elevator fixtures are the set of buttons, floor indicators, hall lanterns and other things for elevators. Car buttons Deadman Controls Floor buttons These buttons are used to register the floor that you want to go to. When pressed, the button or the floor number will light up in most newer elevators. some elevators may have dual illumination to meet DDA standards. All the floor buttons are needed in the elevator car except the car included in a group of Destination Dispatch System. Before in the 1970s, most buttons were not equipped with illuminating lamps, instead they only has floor numberings marked on the buttons. If fitted with pop-out buttons.the button will "pop-out" when the elevator arrived at your destination (if you first registered your destination in the elevator). For pressed a wrong floor, you just needed to pull it out for a call cancellation. In the 1970s, buttons were equipped with illumination lamps. Also in this era, touch-sensitive buttons were quite common, although these proved to be problematic and unreliable. In the 1990s onwards, most of the elevators are now using LED illumination lamps in their buttons. Some countries may need to present the braille on the buttons (and maybe need a "star" to indicate the main entrance level) for accessibility reasons (this also applied to the some of the door control buttons, alarm/phone buttons and maybe call buttons). Some elevators, like new Sigma elevators and some high-rise elevators usually served over 20 storey, have keypads instead of floor buttons. If the elevators have more than one exit in same floor, that elevator may have at least two buttons for same floor. One of this is direct to front door, the other one is connected to the rear door. The both floor buttons for front door and rear door are pressed, controlling system set as two different levels. This mean only open front door then rear door, both doors will not open at same time. Nowadays, some newer elevator system (like Mitsubishi and Fujitec) may contain call cancellation to cancel the floor you registered if you pressed a wrong floor.hkelev.com - call cancellation video clips (This example is using Toshiba) Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Mitsubishi Mid-1990s square buttons. IMG_5458.JPG|Old Otis Lexan buttons. Schindler_Linea_300_panel.JPG|Schindler Linea 100 buttons. Noticed a "star" which mean the main entrance level. Schindler_Dewhurst_M10_RSB.jpg|Dewhurst fixtures in Schindler elevator. Otis generic keypad (High-rise).jpg|Some elevators in high-rise buildings are implemented a keypad inside for disabled passengers to enter the destination floor (This example is using Otis and fixtures are using STEP). Inch up and inch down buttons Inch up and inch down buttons usually installed in the older automatic service/freight elevators to re-level the floor manually to make it more accumulate to reach on the level for delivery. This set of buttons no longer exist in the elevators installed in modern days because the automatic re-leveling device and the microprocessor controller would be done for it. Old Fujitec IUID buttons.jpg|Old 1970s Fujitec service elevator with both "inch up" and "inch down" buttons. Vintage Schindler lift leveling buttons.jpg|1960's Schindler inch up/down buttons. Door control buttons Door open button Door open button is used to re-open the doors when they are closing. It also function as holding the door open when it kept pressed. This is the only door control button is mandatory installed in the elevator. Door close button Door close button is used to close the doors immediately. Some European (Like Express Lifts and Schindler), older Dover and Otis elevators and a few modern elevators may not have a door close buttonGEC Express Traction Elevator at Malahon Centre, Central, Hong KongOtis M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator at Apple Store(HK), Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay, Hong Kong, instead pressing a floor button will cause the door to close immediately (although door delay also exists). On some elevators in America, the door close button does not work, except in fire/independent service. Door hold/door delay button The door hold or door delay button is used to hold the door open for a desired period (normally up to five minutes) for loading goods, baggages, bed or strecher. This button is normally found in bed and freight elevators, and often in normal passenger elevators as well. Dewhurst US90-15 DODC.jpg|Dewhurst US90-15 Door Open and Door Close buttons. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst door hold button).jpg|Dewhurst US81 door hold pushbutton (mounted in current Compact 2 chassis). Generic lift buttons.JPG|STEP elevator door control buttons. Shanghai Mitsubishi door control buttons.JPG|Shanghai Mitsubishi door control and alarm buttons. KSS300 door control buttons.JPG|Kone KDS 300 door control and alarm buttons. Keyswitches Keyswitches are for people carrying their service key only. They're usually located inside a locked service cabinet panel. There are independent service, fire service, fan, light, electric eye, attendant service, hand service, emergency light test, and stop key switches, which are activated by different types of keys. Dewhurst US91 keyswitches.jpg|Dewhurst US91 keyswitches LG keyswitches.jpg|STEP keyswitches usually founded in LG, Sigma and Mitsubishi elevator. 148_0300.JPG|Otis Series 5 fire operation keyswitch. 148_0293.JPG|Otis Series 5 Stop/Run keyswitch. Alarm/phone buttons These buttons are used to summon help trapped passengers when the elevator is broken or malfunctioned. In older elevators and newer elevators with both alarm and phone buttons, the alarm button only rings the alarm and the phone buttons only calls for help. In some elevators, the alarm have to be kept pressed to summon help, while some elevators have their alarm rang for a few minutes after you pressed it. This button is mandatory installed in the elevator. In modernized elevators or newer elevators with only alarm button, the alarm button may both ring the alarm and call for help. In newer elevators with only phone button, the phone button may either call for help or both rings the alarm and calls for help. Some modern elevators also have the alarm button synchronized with an automatic elevator monitoring system, which the system is activated when the alarm button is pressed. Some of the examples are Otis REM (Remote Elevator Monitoring), Schindler Servitel, Mitsubishi MelEye, KoneXION, etc. Some elevators (like Kone and Mitsubishi) may have alarm indicator lamps on the car operating panel to guide passengers in case of entrapment. The "speak" indicator not only these two companies included (because some countries is a standard for the disabled in designated elevator for the disabledDesign Manual : Barrier Free Access (2008), Division 19 - Lifts. see Emergency telephone or Intercom section). N2093.jpg|Emergency intercom and alarm buttons. N2559.jpg|Hyundai elevator alarm button. IMG_0474.JPG|LG/Sigma Elevator alarm button. LG intercom button.JPG|LG elevator intercom button. Bennie Lift alam.jpg|1970s Bennie Lift alarm button. IMG_0715.JPG|A 1990s OTIS interphone button. Generic lift buttons.JPG|STEP elevator alarm and interphone buttons (along with door control buttons). Mitsubishi alarm button.JPG|Typical Mitsubishi alarm button. 148_0292.JPG|Otis Series 5 alarm button. 148_0295.JPG|Otis Series 5 phone button. D-Line alarm button.JPG|Schindler D-Line alarm button (D2 series button). TKE phone button.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Signa4 emergency phone button with illuminating halo. Kone KDS alarm indicator lamps.JPG|Kone elevator alarm indicator lamps found in Asia. These lamps guide passengers in case of entrapment. The first lamp tells you to press the alarm button. The second lamp tells you to wait until you are connected with building security personnel. The third lamp tells you to speak once the intercom has been connected. Call cancel button This button cancel all car calls in only American elevators. These buttons only work in fire service, and possibly, but not likely independent service. IMG 5435.JPG|1990s U.S. Elevator call cancel button Otis Series 1 Car Cancel.jpg|1980s-1990s Otis Series 1 call cancel button. To be used in case of fire only buttons These buttons are not seen on modern elevators. These buttons might be mostly exclusive to California, because of codes. This button disables sensors, so the door can close if there is smoke blocking the sensors. It is unknown if the elevator has to be in fire service mode for these buttons to work. Some elevators with this button might not have fire service (as the modern fire service mode already disables sensors). TBUICOFO button.jpg|To be used in case of fire only button on a Mitsubishi elevator. Fire Cut Out button.jpg|To be used in case of fire only button on a Mitsubishi elevator. Emergency Stop button/switch/keyswitch Hall buttons Call buttons These buttons are used to register what direction you want to go. When pressed, the button or the arrow will light up in most elevators (either new or old) but some older fixtures don't have any illuminating on the buttons, this will have other separate indicator when the button pressed and the call is accepted. Schindler_M-Line_Touch_Buttons.jpg|Schindler M-Line touch-sensitive call buttons. IMG 5385.JPG|1970s U.S. Elevator call buttons with Fire Service keyswitch Mitsubishi_2000s_hall_station.jpg|Mitsubishi call buttons, directional and floor indicators. IMG 1925.JPG|Epco MML call buttons. OTIS2000 intermediate hall station.jpg|1998 Otis 2000 touch-sensitive call buttons. IMG 2023.JPG|Old 1960s Otis call buttons with separate indicator. It will light up when the call is accepted. Destination dispatch keypad Elevator cars included in a group of Destination Dispatch System, the lobby may have a keypad to let the passengers enter their own floor destination before they get in the elevators. This also can be synchronous with the building security systems by using their own pass card (for example, Schindler ID). Schindler_Z-Line_Fixtures_(Scanner).jpg|Schindler ID keypad with card scanner. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input handicap.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS keypad with card scanner. Floor button(s) For any elevators group, may have some elevators served floor other than the group mainly serving. The call button panel will have a extra floor button for calling the elevator served the specific floor. If the button pressed. The elevator system will order the elevator which served the specific floor to the floor where that button pressed. This button is running independently, other than elevators group. The external floor buttons also implemented to the dumbwaiter because there is no any buttons inside. Fujitec_generic_call_buttons_YouthS.jpg|STEP floor button to call the elevator served specific floor. Modern_dumbwaiter_fixtures.JPG|Floor buttons outside the dumbwaiter. Jinlix dumbwaiter hall station.jpg|Jinlix floor buttons outside the dumbwaiter. Keyswitches The keyswitches outside the elevators are often found on the main floor. Fire service, and access key switches can be seen on hall stations. IMG_4393.JPG|A fire service phase 1 keyswitch outside the elevator. Kone OSS keyswitch.JPG|Kone out of service mode keyswitch. Fireman's switch Fireman's toggle switch is usually found for countries in Asia and United KingdomIn the United Kingdom. The fireman's toggle switch was recently changed to fireman's triangle-shaped keyswitch. Same method as Asian toggle switch version. to make the fire service mode active. This switch is usually protected by a glass to prevent abuse. Mitsubishi lift firemans switch.jpg|Mitsubishi fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. DY fire switch.JPG|1990s Dong Yang fireman switch. Schindler 5500 AP fire switch.JPG|Schindler FIGS fireman switch with European fire hazard symbol. Schindler 5400 AP fireman switch.JPG|Schindler elevator fireman switch (used on both 3300 AP and 5400 AP series). Arrival lanterns The arrival lanterns are usually located outside of the elevator either to the side or above the door (some may don't equipped as it is optional), on the inside door jamb and/or on the elevator's wall in some old or American elevators. They will light up along with the chime sound when the elevator is about to arrive, according to the direction that the elevator will go. Usually, lanterns illuminate in three different color combinations, which include white up/white down, white up/red down, and green up/red down. Some elevators from Japanese manufactures, such as Fujitec and Mitsubishi have lanterns that illuminate steady when a call is registered, and then flashes when the elevator arrives. IMG_5209.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator lantern inside the elevator. TypeLHaughton.JPG|1970s Haughton lanterns and floor indicators outside of the elevator. Image007.jpg|Otis 3200 fixtures' lanterns found in Bangkok, Thailand. Hitachi old hall lanterns RPOT.JPG|1980s Hitachi hall indicator and lanterns. IMG 0185.JPG|Dover/Thyssenkrupp vandal-resistant lanterns inside the elevator. IMG_1078schindler.JPG|1980s Schindler hall indicator and lanterns. LG hall lanterns.JPG|GoldStar/LG/Sigma hall lanterns. Mitsubishi Custom Lanterns.jpg|Mitsubishi hall lanterns. KONE Lantern 2003.jpg|Early-2000s Kone Sigma hall lanterns. IMG 3285.JPG|1990s Montgomery Vector lanterns Directional indicators The directional indicator is present in some elevators since 1950s. It is used to indicate the direction that the elevator is currently going. Mostly located above or next to the floor indicator, on separate indicator with the floor indicator, or combined with the floor indicator. Dewhurst_UL200_Hidden_Legends_(Schindler).jpg|Dewhurst UL200 directional indicators mounted for the Schindler elevator. GoldStar buttons BMBR.JPG|GoldStar directional indicators mounted on the car operating panel. Floor indicators The floor indicators are located inside and/or outside of the elevator. It is used to indicate the floor that the elevator is currently on. Old elevators in the late 19th to early 20th centuries were using old-style dial indicator with moving arrow or rotodial numbers with static arrow. These arrow indicates the position of the car. However, dial indicators are still used in some elevators in modern days.Just for decorations only but it work. Sometime in the 1940s to 1990s, elevators began to use floor counter bars with illuminating floor numberings or lamps. Then in the 1970s onwards, elevators are starting to use digital-segmented displays (nowadays they are usually LEDs). Some elevators, mostly Asian elevators, have TV-style floor indicators. Otis_2000_LCD_Indicator.jpg|Otis 2000 floor indicator. Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|Schindler M-Line and D-Line directional and floor indicators. OTIS_Gen2_new_LCD.JPG|Aurora-like background LCD floor indicator in an Asian Otis elevator. Otis LCDscreen.JPG|TV-style floor indicator found in an Asian Otis elevator. Mitsubishi_mirror_indicator.jpg|Newer Mitsubishi elevators' floor indicators. Hitachi PRHs 1980s (2).jpg|1980s Hitachi elevator with Dewhurst floor counter bar (based off UL200 Indicator). N2033.jpg|1990s Mitsubishi elevators' floor indicators. Sigma_Elevator_Generic_(2).jpg|Dewhurst vandal-resistant digital-segmented floor indicators (in Sigma elevators). Kone M-Series ELD indicator closer.jpg|1990s Kone M-Series ELD floor indicator. Kone KSS 520 Floor Indicator external.jpg|Kone KSS 500/520 external floor indicator Destination indicators For the elevator cars included in a group of Destination Dispatch System. They need to use the destination indicators which replace the floor buttons to display which floors will be go to. Miconic 10 floor display.jpg|Schindler Miconic 10 destination indicator. Mitsubishi DOAS floor destination indicators.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS destination indicator. Car operating panels for wheelchairs These are smaller car operating panels which are mounted horizontal and lowered by wheelchair height on the side wall of the elevator cab to provide accessibility to those on wheelchairs so that they don't need to reach for the main car operating panels which are mounted vertically. They can also functions as an additional car operating panel so that passengers do not need to turn around to use the main car operating panels, especially on crowded elevators. These panels have set of floor, door control, and alarm buttons (often with braille on them or braille plates as an additional) as a mandatory, international symbol for wheelchair, and sometimes floor indicator and intercom speaker. They can be either mounted directly on the wall or comes in a boxless type. In Japan and other countries, it is a mandatory to install additional car operating panels for wheelchairs on elevators installed in railway and subway stations. IMG 1314.JPG|Otis 3200 handicap panel. This panel is a boxless type. Otis elevator (Dewhurst US85 Braille).jpg|Otis elevator in a HKMTR station with a handicap panel using 1980s Dewhurst US85 Braille buttons. H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Wheelchair Panel.jpg|Modern day Toshiba elevator in Japan with a handicap panel. This panel is directly mounted on the cab side wall. OTIS Gen2 handicap panel custom.JPG|Custom Otis elevator handicap panel with blue halo-illuminated concave buttons. Sigma elevator handicap panel.JPG|Sigma elevator handicap panel. Floor announcement Floor announcement are automated audible voice sounds which is used to inform passengers about the elevator's current floor landing, travel direction (up or down) and other sounds. Most elevators have the floor announcement announced the current floor landing (such as "Floor 1"Tour of the lifts at 6 Burlington gardens art galleryTour of the lifts - NEW STYLE, "1st Floor"Otis Gen2 Traction Elevators at Sandy Beach Resort in Myrtle BeachFujitec Traction Elevator at Youth Square,Chai Wan,Hong Kong, etc.), current elevator travel direction (such as "Going up/down"Otis Traction Elevator at Harbour Plaza 8 Degress Hotel , To Kwan Wan , Kowloon , Hong KongThyssenKrupp M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator Jordon Centre, Jordon, Kowloon, Hong Kong, "Lift going up/down", etc,) and voices that tells passengers that the doors are open and closing (such as "Doors openingSchindler Traction Elevator at Jockey Club Hall, Centennial Campus, Hong Kong University, Pok Fu Lam, Hong KongLift at flats in Seaford/closing"[Happy Songkran Day Sivatel Bangkok: Kone Traction Elevators]Schindler Traction elevator Elevator at Hong Kong International Trade & Exhibition Centre, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong Kong, "Doors open/close", etc.). Floor announcement in some countries which is a standard for the disabled in designated elevator for the disabled (like Hong Kong). Inspection switches Inspection cabinet is a cabinet that contains buttons and switches used for elevator maintenance or inspection purposes. Some older elevators may not have such cabinet (just contain switches and/or keyswitches) but most modern elevators now have this cabinet secured by a lock using a key. Elevator inspection switches mostly contains the following switches: *'Fan': to turn on or off the elevator ventilation fan. *'Light': to turn on or off the elevator cab lamp. *'Attendant': to activate or deactivate attendant service mode. *'Isolation': to isolate the car from group control and hall calls during inspection service mode. This switch is rarely found in most elevators. *'Bypass' (or non-stop): to skip or bypass hall calls under attendant service mode. On some older Otis and Schindler elevators from the 1960s to 1980s (or the buttons are using generic fixtures), the button is usually marked as "NS" and it is normally located below the floor buttons. Additionally, an elevator inspection switches also contains some buttons that are used during inspection service mode: *'Up': to move the car up (not to be confused with inch up button). *'Down': to move the car down (not to be confused with inch down button). *'Start': to start the car. *'Stop/Run': usually a toggle switch which is used to run or stop the car during inspection service mode. Inspection switches are found inside the elevator car and located below the car operating panel. Elevator inspection switches are usually locked out behind a metal cabinet to prevent misuse operation by passengers. Schindler 3300AP Switch Cabinet.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP elevator inspection switches. LG Elevator Service Cabinet.jpg|LG-OTIS elevator inspection switches. Kone generic inspection switches.jpg|Generic Kone elevator inspection switches (with STEP buttons). Note that the panel also include the Non-Stop (NS) button. Toshiba inspection switches.jpg|1980s Toshiba elevator inspection switches. Emergency telephone/Intercom Elevators may also equipped with emergency telephone or intercom for passengers to summon help in case that they are trapped inside the elevator (include the power failure). Elevator emergency telephone is a device for two-way conversation between the elevator car and a readily accessible point outside the hoistway (like machine room/MRL control panel etc. For any other locations, please refer to "supervisory panel" section below) that is available to emergency personnelGuidelines for Modernising Existing Lifts (Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong). In the United States, it is a requirement for all elevators travelling 60' or more to be equipped with emergency telephone due to the ASME compliant code (A17.1). Most of this device installed is a one-button "hands-free", programmable, automatic-dialing emergency telephone that meets with the requirements of the ICC/ANSI code (1998).Emergency Telephones in Passenger Elevators and Vertical Platform Lifts requirement codes (PDF) Most ADA (Americans with Disabilities Act) phones equipped in elevators are normally placed hidden behind a cabinet below the car operating panel. Elevators in Australia also requires an emergency telephone to be equipped due to the DDA (Disability Discrimination Act) requirements. In most modern elevators, emergency intercom may be activated by a separated panel designed for intercom or a special button located on the elevator control panel (normally identified by a telephone symbol). Some elevators may also have the emergency intercom activated by pressing the alarm button instead of the telephone button. Intercom in some elevators in Hong Kong is quite different than other Asian countries. There will have a indicator as same as United State for acknowledgement. There also have a reminder below to let the passengers know the rescue is on the way to meet the government standard "Barrier Free Access (2008) (or BFA 2008)" and even older standard "Barrier Free Access (1997) (or BFA 1997)".Design Manual : Barrier Free Access (1997), Chapter 5 - 5.7 Lifts ADA phone Otis elevator.jpg|ADA phone (1) ADA phone Mitsubishi elevator SF.jpg|ADA phone (2) Intercom activated by alarm.jpg|Modern elevators intercom in some elevators in Hong Kong which activated by alarm. Notice the reminder "When light blinks, it indicates your emergency call has already been received. Please be patient and wait for the rescue." Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91-15).jpg|Another photos which shown the government standard in Hong Kong. DEVE emergency phone.jpg|Emergency phone in a DEVE hydraulic elevator in Sydney, Australia (credit goes to Jaymie Treadwell). Hyundai elevator emergency interphone.JPG|A Hyundai elevator emergency interphone installed outside the elevator. KoneXion button.jpg|KoneXion alarm button panel. Toshiba generic emergency buttons.jpg|Toshiba elevator with generic emergency buttons. Supervisory panel A supervisory panel is a station for building manager to take a look what status for the elevators (and escalators), where the elevator cars located and controlling the elevator's service modes. These usually founded in the buildings with newly installed and modernized elevators (and escalators) since 1981 (when Hopewell Centre in Hong Kong, China completed) and usually located in the security room, security counter, building reception, building management office or the main entrance level. Supervisory panel can also receive the alarm signal from the elevators (and escalators) to the building manager and contact to the people who need for help in the elevators by emergency telephone/intercom. Schindler supervisory panel.jpg|A Schindler elevator supervisory panel installed in the main entrance level. Annunciator panel An annunciator panel is a panel for building manager or security to take a look for the elevator's status, position, peak up/down status, and controlling the elevator's service modes. It also has a speaker and an intercom for security to communicate with passengers inside the cab in case of entrapment. Commonly found in older mid to high-rise elevators (especially older automatic programmed elevators), this panel is located outside the elevators on the main entrance level. This panel has since been replaced by supervisory panel in the 1980s (see above). PC200050.JPG|EPL KONE annunciator panel. Car top inspection switches To be added. 2014-05-09.jpg|Modern Otis car top inspection switches. Kone EcoDisc Car-Top Control.jpg|Modern Kone car top inspection switches. References See also *List of elevator fixtures guide - for a complete guide to some notable elevator fixtures found in most elevator brands. External links *hkelev - Elevator floor indicators *hkelev - Timeline/History about the elevator buttons Category:Elevator fixtures